


call me ‘baby’

by cutenagito



Series: Call Me Yours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But only a teensy tiny little bit of angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, MSBY Four, One Shot, Pet Names, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Timeskip, Very fluffy, if one of u remind me about my other fic i didnt hear anything, not beta read we die like kakyoin, u can only see the angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenagito/pseuds/cutenagito
Summary: sakusa calls atsumu ‘baby’ in front of the black jackals and schweiden adlers. chaos ensues.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, mentioned Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, mentioned Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Call Me Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105460
Comments: 8
Kudos: 462





	call me ‘baby’

**Author's Note:**

> heres your sakuatsu food;  
> lowercase is intended and not beta read as always
> 
> also sorry if the format is weird i made this on a phone and forgot computers look different

sakusa regretted all of his life decisions he has made that led him to this situation. (maybe not all but let’s ignore that) 

sakusa was a good person. he always helped people, never let his ego get to his head, was grateful for everything, didn’t let backlash get to him, etc. what did he do wrong for this situation to occur?

***

sakusa sighed. this was the seventh time this week atsumu has begged for pet names. every time, sakusa said the same thing. “is me calling you ‘tsumu not enough?” and every time he did, atsumu pouted until sakusa kissed him. 

-but this time, they were currently in the msby black jackals gym, and the two haven’t broken the news to the team that they were dating. for 8 months. 

“cmon omi omi!!” atsumu begged. they were currently taking a break on the benches on the sideline of the gym. sakusa rolled his eyes. “you can survive without me calling you ‘honeybunch cookie sweet cheeks baby cakes’ for a day.” this just made atsumu beg more.

“please omi! you’re the only one who doesn’t call their partner a variant of ‘baby!’” atsumu whined. sakusa looked around the gym to see if anyone was looking at them and when he saw that nobody was, he ran his fingers through atsumu’s hair.

“atsumu, baby.” sakusa said. to sakusa’s surprise, that made atsumu’s attitude even worse.

“you’re supposed to say it on impulse!” he complained. sakusa chuckled. “okay, i’ll replace your name with ‘baby.’” sakusa concluded. atsumu beamed at him.

-

it’s been five weeks since that conversation, and ever since then, sakusa’s been calling atsumu ‘baby.’ he calls him that every single day and second, and it’s like second nature to sakusa now. atsumu revels in it.

the black jackals had just won a practice match against the schweiden adlers and went out to a restaurant to celebrate. to rub the win in the adlers’ faces even more, meian invited them to celebrate with them. 

sakusa and atsumu were currently sitting next to each other. normally, the jackals would be confused about this because before they were dating, they’re always at each other’s throats. behind the scenes, their tongues were actually down each other’s throats. 

dating cooled them off in front of their teammates and they didn’t have as much arguments. (of course they still had some though.) 

the people who were still at the restaurant were bokuto, hinata, kageyama, hoshiumi, ushijima, sakusa, atsumu, and inunaki. 

hoshiumi and hinata were in the middle of a conversation when inunaki announced that he was leaving. 

“alright, it’s getting late and we have practice tomorrow.” inunaki spoke. “bye guys!” he said, before heading out the door. “bye wan-san!” atsumu, bokuto, and hinata say. 

“so,” hoshiumi began. “any updates on your love lives?” he asked. hinata gleamed. “tobio and i got engaged last week!” hinata threw his hand in the air and showed off his golden engagement ring. “oohs” and “ahhs” were shared between the two teams.

“where’d you get engaged?” bokuto asked. kageyama looked away while hinata laughed. “tobio proposed to me in the bathroom while we were doing cucumber face masks!” 

kageyama covered his face with embarrassment and everyone laughed. bokuto volunteered next. 

“me and keiji are planning on adopting a child!” bokuto beamed. “congrats, bokuto-san! what gender?” hinata asked. “a girl.” bookuto answered. “i don’t mind if they’re non-binary though!” 

ushijima went next. “satori keeps sending me courting chocolates.” he sighed. “i already agreed on visiting him.” hoshiumi patted him on the back. “if you don’t want those chocolates, i can have them! tendou-san’s chocolates send me into heaven every time i eat one!” ushijima stared wide eyed at him. 

“maybe i shouldn’t give you any more chocolates. we need you on our team..” ushijima said. hoshiumi jumped. “i didn’t mean it like that ushijima!” hoshiumi sat back down in his seat and sighed. he turned to sakusa. 

“what about you? any boyfriends?” hoshiumi asked him. (sakusa was pretty open about him being gay) sakusa looked down at his shoes. he and atsumu didn’t want the team to know about their relationship yet, so sakusa just said “it’s none of your business” with the coldest sounding tone he could materialize. 

hoshiumi gave him a questioning gaze and turned to atsumu. “what about you?” he asked. “i have a boyfriend.” atsumu answered. sakusa bristled. everyone ‘oooo’ed’ in a suggestive way. “who?” ushijima asked.

“not saying!” atsumu said. the others sighed. 

-

the jackals and adlers were in yet another practice match. they were in the second set, with the jackals at 24 and the adlers at 24. losing to the adlers, even if it was a practice match, would be a blow to everyone’s ego. because of that, they were set on getting the next points.

kageyama set a perfect ball to ushijima, who aimed for a straight but inunaki got the ball into the air. “free ball!” he announced. “i got it!” bokuto said, running up to the net. atsumu went into position to set the ball to bokuto. he tossed the ball and bokuto hit it on point, smashing the ball to the other side of the court with a mean cross shot. 

the jackals were now winning. they were at 25 points while the adlers were at 24. one more point and then they’d win and shove it in their faces again.

it was hinata’s turn to serve, and heiwajima recieves it. it wasn’t a very clean receive, as the adlers struggle to get back on course. eventually, kageyama sets to romero and tries to make a cross shot, which is not completely blocked by meian and sakusa. “one touch!” sakusa said. inunaki gets it up and atsumu gets ready to set, only to dump the ball over the net. when the ball hit the ground, everyone cheered. kageyama was glaring at hinata and hinata was sticking his tounge out at him.

sakusa was proud of atsumu. lately, atsumu has been lacking confidence in his skills. he excused it with saying that he had bad days. sakusa found out that it was due to that lack of confidence, and he’s been helping him practice. sakusa was glowing inside, and covered his smile with his mask. 

sakusa walked over to atsumu before capturing him in a hug. without him knowing, all eyes were on them. they never did pda in front of the teams. before sakusa’s sense could catch up to him, he blurted out, “you did great, baby.” 

***

that was the reason sakusa wanted to regret everything. currently, he was hugging atsumu, hinata and bokuto were snapping pictures of them, the adlers stared at them, and the jackals were cheering. not because of the game, but because of them hugging. sakusa heard a “finally they’re together!” before getting up from the hug. atsumu looked at him. 

“want to reveal it now?” he asked. “no point in hiding it now..” sakusa concluded. he cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

“uh- you guys weren’t meant to see that, but since you did, i have to say something before one of you starts coming up with conspiracies.” sakusa sighed before saying the next sentence. “‘tsumu and i have been dating for about 11 months.” 

the whole gym went quiet, and then berserk in a matter of two seconds.

-

sakusa scrolled through his twitter timeline and the trending hashtags. 

worldwide • trending  
#sakuatsu  
-2m tweets-

celebrities • trending  
#sakusaandatsumu  
-187.6k weets-

sports • trending  
#msbybj  
~ trending with #msby  
-234k tweets- 

————————————————————————

🍙 Onigiri Miya ✔️ @osamumiya 

Atsumu, you’re going to pay for me finding out about this on twitter. 

8:24 AM • 1/10/21 • Twitter for iPhone 

————————————————————————  
10k Retweets 942 Quote Tweets 112k Likes  
————————————————————————

🏐 Ninja Shouyou ✔️ @ShouyouHinata • 1h

Replying to @osamumiya 

Did Atsumu not tell you first? Hahahahhahaa 

💬 327 🔁 6k ❤️ 103k 

————————————————————————

🦉 Keiji’s Husband ❤️✔️ @MSBYBokuto • 1h

Replying to @ShouyouHinata and @osamumiya

I know right? Hahahahhahahahaa 

💬 298 🔁 2k ❤️ 102k

————————————————————————

🍙 Onigiri Miya ✔️ @osamumiya • 11m

Replying to @MSBYBokuto and @ShouyouHinata

i literally hate it here so much. get me out of here. 

💬538 🔁 17k ❤️148k 

————————————————————————

🧤omi omi ✔️ @KiyoomiSakusa • 2m

Replying to @osamumiya @MSBYBokuto and @ShouyouHinata

ratio

💬5k 🔁 93k ❤️ 372k

————————————————————————

***

sakusa smiled down at his phone. “omi-kun!”

at the sound of atsumu’s voice calling him, he looked up to find atsumu coming over to the couch to snuggle with him. they were currently living in the same house, and they were as happy as they could ever be. 

“hey, ‘tsumu?” sakusa asked. “hm?” “i was wondering why you didn’t want us to tell the team we were dating.” atsumu nodded. “i was afraid they’d judge me.” sakusa hummed. “i understand. but i am glad we did tell them because we can finally kiss in public.” sakusa smiled. atsumu looked at him.

“what would you do if they weren’t supportive?” atsumu asked. sakusa kissed his forehead. “i’d live with it. even if they cursed me out or did horrible things, i’d still be with you all the way through. you’re worth it atsumu.” sakusa looked down at atsumu to see that he was crying.

“‘tsumu? i’m sorry if i said anything that hurt you.” sakusa said. atsumu shook his head. “you didn’t do anything wrong. i was crying over joy.” 

atsumu looked up at sakusa with loving eyes. 

“i love you so much, kiyoomi.”

“i love you too, atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed 
> 
> {edit - wtf 100 kudos i love ya all!!! yer all my baes now 😚😘😜}


End file.
